<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching Sweaters by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914902">Matching Sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Even with Alpine, Fluff, M/M, matching sweaters, who isn’t happy, winter fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s going to kill you,” Peter laughed, covering his mouth.</p>
<p>Bucky pouted. “She’s gonna love it. I’m telling you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just had to have Alpine come in somewhere 💙 I hope everyone enjoys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s going to kill you,” Peter laughed, covering his mouth.</p>
<p>Bucky pouted. “She’s gonna love it. I’m telling you.”</p>
<p>Alpine mewed defiantly. If she could glare, she definitely would be doing so towards the sweater.</p>
<p>“Cmon, Al. It’ll look cute! We can take pictures and send them to all of our friends.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to make your case to her or me?” Peter laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. “We can do the sweaters, I just don’t think that she’s going to want to.”</p>
<p>Bucky grabbed the sweater anyways, doing his best to get it onto Alpine.</p>
<p>She whined at first but didn’t fight too much, going limp in his hands as he put the sweater onto her.</p>
<p>He set her down once it was on, grinning. “Doesn’t she look adorable, babydoll?”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled, watching her. The cat laid on the floor and flopped onto her side. “She’s precious. And plotting your death.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can handle it. Let’s go get our own sweaters so that we can take pictures before she figures out her plans.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Five minutes later both Bucky and Peter were ready and positioned in front of their window.</p>
<p>A light snow had started, which made a perfect backdrop for their photo.</p>
<p>Peter set up his camera on a timer so that they could all be in the picture.</p>
<p>Bucky grabbed Alpine and got into position quickly. The cat seemed mildly irritated, but didn’t try to pull away or bite.</p>
<p>A quick press of a button was all that Peter needed to set up the camera and then he ran to his place to make sure that he’d get in the picture.</p>
<p>The camera clicked multiple times, ensuring that more than one picture was being taken. Just so they’d have a couple to choose from.</p>
<p>Then, right before the last two pictures, Alpine launched herself out of Bucky’s arms.</p>
<p>The last two pictures were pure chaos.</p>
<p>Alpine looked like she was flying through the air. Bucky looked more betrayed than anything, arms still in the position that he had been holding the cat in. Peter was mid-laugh, because he just knew it was going to happen.</p>
<p>The last picture had Bucky and Peter alone, hands over their faces.</p>
<p>Happy Holidays, From Bucky, Peter, and Alpine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>